My Amulet Is Stolen!
by KerriganMoonwolf
Summary: Dante's mission is to watch over a jewel for 2 mill which, sounds a little bit fishy. When a random kid enters in, all hell brakes loose. Rated T. chapter 2's up... Dante and Vergil story, with two OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Okey… this is my ve****ry first F-fiction that will have **_**a lot of **_**chapters, so please go easy on me. As my profile says, English isn't my real native language so if you find signs of writing mistakes, please let me know so that I can correct them. That'll help me to improve in writing, along with filling my head for more fantasies. **

**This may sound like a normal mission for DMC, but the only part here is that I've added one of my own characters who are a Kumo ninja (Same clan in Naruto's world). But well, enough of my own stupid comments. **

**I hope you****'ll enjoy reading this story. **

**Rated T since ther****e are bad language and violence included. **

**Disclaimer: ****Dante & Vergil are all strictly © to Capcom.**

**Kèrrigan is © Kari Anne Therese. B. **

**Mission My Amulet is stolen!!**

**Chapter 1: **

**Stolen Items**

Dante sat normal on his chair, with a relax feeling surrounding him. His long red leather coat hanged on the Cloth hanger as usually, and Dante wore nothing except for his black boxers and the brown, baggy pants on. He chose to wear his old style instead of his black boots and the black red vest. He smiled for himself. Lady and Trish were on missions out of town, so they wouldn't bother him and his elder twin brother Vergil was on a visit trip to an old Museum. It seemed like something got Vergil's attention.

"Vergy is such a _geek_," Dante smirked for himself, as he said the 'geek' word in long tune.

The pizza lay right in front of him with a delicious smell of raw ham and garlic potato mix special. Trish and the rest of the Demon Hunter gang had always told him off to not to eat pizza all the time. But Dante didn't really care about being unhealthy, since he was a half-devil thanks to his father.

While the young man gorges in a pizza bite, someone opened the door.

He looked at the person who entered his office. It was a young lady, with a green coloured hair with a long, black dress. She was high in size, but was unusually skinny. She went towards him.

"Umm, excuse me, are you Mr. Dante, the one who takes care of most jobs?" The lady asked.

"It depends on what job and how much money you'll give me," Dante replied back as he began to eat a second pizza bite. The red amulet of his hang around his neck and it sparkled while the light from the windows shone in.

The lady took forth a gold chain with some kind of a purple stone. It twinkled as if it was reacting to something. She laid it on the table near the picture of Dante's mother and she looked at him with poor, orange eyes.

"Please… could you take care of this for me? I'll pay you tomorrow at 15:00, but now I really need you to watch over this." The lady pushed the necklace closer to him. Around her hand wrist, there where shown sign to blue marks. Dante got suspicious. Was this lady being abused?

The young Devil Hunter putted down his feet from the table and plucks it up. A strange feeling climbed up his back as if his demonical blood reacted to the item. This wasn't a normal necklace. Something irritating was about it, he could feel it. He gave the person a strange look as his long, white flabby hair dangled in front of his ice blue eyes.

"Wanna tell me about this amulet?" Dante asked with a straight voice as he twirled it around his finger.

"That's an old amulet who I inherit from my father after his death. Been passed down from many centuries, well that's what've heard. It's said that it was a special gift given from a very powerful witch, but there is a bit of a problem. There's a powerful devil after it that can sense the amulet's presence. And I'm willingly to pay 2 million for the job if you can manage to kill this monster and protect the jewel from it too. But that depends on if you're willingly to take on." She nodded as her two orange eyes looked at him.

The middle aged woman held her arms in cross as she stood in a resting position.

"Wow, _2 million grand_ for this _little thing?"_ Dante mumbled while he shook his head and stretched his arms before jumping off the chair. He stood up while he took another pizza bite from the pizza box.

"Well, usually I say no to boring jobs, but I think I'll make an exception today," He smiled. The lady bowed as a sign for respect. And when she started to walk towards the exit to outside, she suddenly changes her voice into a deep, cold tone.

"Oh, the devil who's after it haves an appearance as a teenager with a black long coat. It wears also a purple coloured headband. Watch also out for the name started with 'K'. " When saying that she went out the door without saying anymore. The silent quickly came as Dante stared with surprised eyes.

_What was that all about?_ He thought as he gave another stare at the jewel he was supposed to watch over. Dante held up his own amulet and it seemed like the amulets reacted to each other.

_Funny…_

**Some hours later…**** --**

There was nothing to do at the office, and Dante started to get really bored on not having fun. When would this so call 'devil teenager' show up? He took a long stare at the only picture he had on the working table. His mother with the golden, long hair and two sea blue eyes looked beautiful on that picture. He missed her, a lot. Dante started to fall a sleep while standing when someone knocked on the large, green door for the second time of the day.

"Hmm?" Dante glared as he took on his red leather coat. His huge, long _**Rebellion**_sword was laid beside him and both of his beloved guns _**Ebony & Ivory**_, where putted nicely behind his back in the gun holsters.

A young girl, around 15- 16 years entered inside. She was wearing a large headset around her neck with loud music on and it sounded like she was listening to something called "My Tourniquet." When Dante's eyes checked out the figure, she wore a black, long coat. It nearly looked like the same variant as his coat, but wasn't out of leather. As she went closer in, Dante noticed that she was wearing some kind of baggy pants with a beige colour.

The girl looked around with a surprised look in her brown chestnut eyes. And while she came closer, a purple coloured headband could be noticed on her forehead. There was some kind of a symbol, but his eyes couldn't see it well since her brown bangs hidden it.

"Hmm, cool shop you've got here. You ought to paint it a little in the corners," the girl pointed around. She stamped on the floor with her black boots as if she was checking it out.

"Doesn't feel like I'll fall trough the floor. That's a good sign."

_This got to be the dev__il_, Dante was thinking. She did have the same descriptions that the lady told him, and he tried to smile as nothing had happened.

"Did you just enter in here to mock the building? Or was it something you wanted?" He spread with his arms to signal that he was taking things easy. The girl laughed with a light voice as she raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Dante noticed that the necklace he was taking care of started to blink a strong, purple light from his side pocket. He looked down to check out what was happening in there. Dante bent sideways to check it out. the colours where blinking like pulses.

"I think that belongs to me."

The girl pointed a gloved finger against where he was standing.

Dante took out the necklace and held it up against the girl.

"You mean this?" Dante asked and started to wave the gold corded necklace back and forth.

The young teenager nodded as she started to walk towards him. Her black brown hair shone in the light, and the smell of strawberry perfume clung around her and every move she took made her coat float. Dante glared at her with his frosty eyes.

_What's she thinking__?_ Dante thought.

She reached out her hand. "That object isn't normal so…" her brown eyes stared inside Dante's frosty eyes. He grinned as he let it dangle in front of the person just to taunt her. The girl stepped with one of her feet to let him know that she was annoyed.

"Sorry, _kid_. But I'm not giving this necklace to anyone. Especially not _devils_."

"Oh? Who said that I'm a _devil_?" The girl smiled as a small fang came out beside her mouth.

Dante raised his shoulders as his eyes looked another way. He replied "Who knows? I just got a feeling that you were one. Tell, what's your name?"

"Kèrrigan." She said nothing more. Dante pointed at her with his finger.

"Let me guess: with a 'K' eh?" he laid his other hand on his white hair. It smells like sweet mango from the shampoo he used. The girl shook her head as the metal on her headband reflected Dante's image on it.

"Nooo… with 'Ch' and not 'K'." she replied with sceptical voice and she waved with her finger tip. The tall Devil Hunter started to laugh.

_Was this girl trying to trick him?__ Or did she think that Dante was stupid? _

"Like in '_Chicken Shit'_ perhaps?"

He pushed the young girl's head with his point finger.

She started to snarl carefully and she quickly grabbed his gloved hand.

"Let's get to the point on giving that jewel back to me, or else…" she growled and the growling sound was just like an angry dog's snarl that was ready to attack a stranger.

"Else what? _You_ gonna beat me up?"

He grinned more and more. Like an average teenager devil could beat _him_, the son of the great Devil Knight, Sparda. While thinking of this amusing thought about being defeated by a little girl, the white haired man felt a suddenly feeling of wrath, crawling under his skin and he backed down.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure you'll loose your fingers. Savvy?"

The girl's eye colour had changed into a bright, purple colour and Dante stared with awe. This isn't some ordinary _demon_ he dealt with, since the girl knew what she's doing.

Her personality had totally changes from seconds ago and the Devil Hunter could feel a strong, demonical aura pulsing around this person's body. With only one movement, the white haired man was pushed right in the wall with a loud thud noise.

As Dante landed on the floor while rubbing his back with his right hand, the young girl put both of her hands in her pockets. Dante stood up from the floor, looking a little bit shocked.

He started to brush away some dusts that had gotten stuck on his red coat. Then he grabbed his 5- foot tall sword _**Rebellion**_ and waved elegant around with it, like it didn't weighed much even if it looked really heavy.

"First you come in, make fun of my office and now doing physical harm? Man, you got guts going up on an elder person," Dante said, he was a little bit pissed about being tossed back in the wall, and wanted to make sure to pay the girl back again.

"I won't disagree on that. With_ that_ kinda white hair, you look like you're 50 years old like a grandpa. The only thing ya need is a bolded point _right_ here. And then you'll fit in like a monk."

Kèrrigan grinned with a big smile on her face as she poked on her back head.

Dante felt his anger couldn't be pushed back. He really, _REALLY_ wanted to punch this girl but since he was a gentleman towards women _and_ children, he couldn't do that. It would ruin his so called 'good' reputation.

"Now… you've crossed the line."

Dante started making cracking noises with his hands while he made himself ready to kick someone's ass. This was only a kid, so he could just go easy on her.

Wait a second. She's a devil right? Well if she's a devil, why should _he_ go easy on _her_?

_**Ebony & Ivory**_ that where placed in his holsters behind his back, sure looked tasty to use. With a fast speed that with no human eye could see, both of his beloved twin-guns laid in Dante's hands and he had them aimed towards the girl.

She snickered when he held his weapons with style _at her_. Apparently the girl didn't have any weapon to use against him. Both of them gave each other acidity looks. A sound could be heard. It was going like a 'whooshing'.

Dante tried to see where the kid had gone since she suddenly disappeared in the thin air. He spun around and his long, red coat followed his movements. He looked around to check out if the devil was behind him. No. nothing, the whole room was empty.

_Tsk, I hate __kids who use cheats…_ Dante thought as he still searched after signs where his enemy could have been hiding.

"So you're using tricks eh? Maybe it won't be a waste of time fighting you," Dante yelled with a playful tone in his voice. Something grabbed him on the neck and Dante got surprised by it that he swung around. Some seconds went between his action and he fired a couple of shots. But his shots didn't hit anything. Dante looked around on the floor to check if the girl's shadow could've cast. Nothing but only more empty space. He started to get irritated over that she didn't fight fair.

_Damn, stupid kid._He cursed again inside his head. He didn't like kids since they were hard to control over, especially if it was a teenager.

"Instead of being such a pussy, why won't you just show yourself?"

As he said that some giggling came out of the thin air. His eyes looked up on the upper room's stairs as the figure of the devil kid stood and she made an appearance. Sitting on the edge of the big stairs, Kèrrigan grinned with a large smile on her face, she was holding something in her hands but Dante couldn't see it clearly. It sparkled and she held it up. Dante realized as he reached one of his hands up to check if his amulet was still hanging. He felt only air around his chest and he look down. It wasn't there. His eyes went bigger.

"Looking for this?" Kèrrigan asked with a bossy voice as she made Dante's amulet hang back and forth by holding the silver chain.

"My Amulet!!" Dante yelled.

_When did she take it_?! His mind got troubled over the question as he turned his weapons towards her _again_.

"You sneaky shit, give it back!!"

The young girl shook her head to say no and then she jumped near to the next window. The sunlight gloomed upon her from the glasses while she stood and placed the red jewelled amulet in one of her pocket sides. Soon she pointed towards the place where the Devil Hunter stood.

"Why should I? You won't give my necklace back so why should _I_ give your amulet back?"

Dante's frosty eyes stared up on her as he started to walk towards the young lady. He held up _**Rebellion**_at her, when suddenly threw the large bastard sword towards the girl. It flew towards her area, but the girl reacted fast as she dodged it by throwing herself sideways. With a loud clang, _**Rebellion**__'_s large blade was half buried in the white wall. Kèrrigan stood up on two and looked down at the silver haired Devil Hunter.

"Nothy nothy! Do ya really wanna mess up the room more then it is already?" Kèrrigan giggled more just to annoy him. Dante felt like his speeches where taken out of his mouth. She really _knew _about how to piss people off.

"Okey you shit, Give it back _NOW_ before you'll get covered with holes!!" Dante gave another threat.

Kèrrigan started to joggle on the brown railing that held up the large stairs, and while doing that she showed her middle finger to Dante as a sign "Fuck you". As Dante started to laugh he fired with the guns in his hands. Six fast bullets flew right beside Kèrrigan's cheek and right passed where she stood. The bullets made holes in the wall and Kèrrigan turned her head to take a look at them. Suddenly she felt something warm running down her left cheek. The girl took up one of her hands to wipe of the clean blood, it was still hot. She smiled and wiped the red tissue off on her black coat and it stained.

"Is that all you got? Firing some stupid shots at you enemy and throwing an oversized sword around like a careless idiot?" she spread her arms while walking down the large stairs.

"Heh, I got more than that, _devil_. Instead of having this lovely chat, why won't we just skip the date and get started on with the party?" He yelled and stared.

Kèrrigan laughed and she jumped down, landing perfectly on the hackneyed floor like a cat.

"Sure, but I just want to ask you something: Who the hell gave the necklace to you anyway?" She scratched her head as if nothing was going on. Dante took some carefully steps, his eyes didn't let go of the girl he was suppose to kill.

"I didn't catch the name from the beautiful lady, only the mission to kill you. Y'know what? You must be the most awkward devil I've encountered for now. Why won't you just turn into your devil shape and make my job easier?"

The girl made a 'humph' sound as she rolled her brown coloured eyes. Then she pointed at herself with her while making a funny grimace.

"Duh, _you are looking at it_, dumbass," Kèrrigan replied back to his answer.

"Uhuh? Let me get this straight: You can't _shape form_ or either _devil trigger_? And you're supposed to be a Devil. How depressive…" Dante raised an eyebrow under his sloppy snow white hair.

_Damn__… I sounded just like Vergy there_, he thought after he said the 'how depressive' word.

The young girl looked at her right hand as if she stared on her watch.

"Damn it, it is that much?? I didn't think I'd use up that much time on getting it back!! Well, I need to go now. " The girl started to run towards the exit door with a large grin on her face and she waved with her right hand, if she was telling him good bye. Dante gaped with a large mouth and big eyes, wondering about what the hell was going on.

"Hey! Where are you going with my amulet?? Hey- Come BACK YOU BITCH!!"

As saying that, the young girl had already disappeared out the door and only left with a loud bang.

Dante ran towards the exit with heavy steps as he realized that the devil girl had chickened out. The last thing he _really_ hated was that his enemies running away from him. Putting safely back _**Ebony & Ivory**_ in the holsters, the Devil hunter left the office to run after the runt who stole his precious amulet.

6

* * *


	2. Confusing

**Well, second chapter already. I hope I didn't waste your time reading the first boring chapter, and if you're willingly to read the rest of the story: gives you a cookie Wishes that there where more Werewolf stories in DMC… … …**

**Please enjoy the second chapter, and reviews are always welcomed. Oh, I forgot to write down; Vergil will duck up in chapter 3. LoL**

**Disclaimer: Dante & Vergil are all strictly © to CAPCOM. **

**Kèrrigan is © Kari Anne Therese. B. **

**Devil May Cry Fan Fiction**

**Mission My Amulet is stolen!!**

**Chapter 2: **

**Confusing**

"HEY!! COME BACK HERE!!" With a rage in his voice, Dante stood outside his shop '_**Devil May Cry**_' with the bright sun in his face. He blinked a couple of times to get to see something, but because of the sun beam lightened straight in his face, Dante only so white colour. He cursed for himself for letting the enemy out of sight.

"You friggin' bitch come back here! I'm not finished with you!!" He yelled for a second time to check if his target would respond back again, so that he could figure out where she was hiding. He took a look around. The street was empty for people, except for the cars that were parked on the street.

"You don't need to squabble all the time, geeze! You're giving me a headache!" The voice comes from one of the top, old houses outside the office, not long from where the Devil Hunter stood. He stared up and his eyes cough the girl figure. She was jumping up and down, waving with here hand like a crazy person. Dante got eye twitches while he began to run towards the place where she stood.

_She's got bigger mouth then me, and that I don't like. _

He ran a couple of meters, the rage and anger was boiling up inside of him. That amulet meant everything for him, and he didn't want to loose it again. It was the only item that he treated with care and also the only one who his mother had given to his birthday. Vergil had one of the same types, but his colour chain was golden.

"Get down from there and fight me fair!!"

Silver coloured bullets fled rapidly out from his twin guns and two smokes came out of the ends, towards the young girl. She bent her head sideways as the bullet sounds flew by her ear. She stopped smiling and for once, her face was serious.

"You can't kill me with those simple _anti-demon_ bullets. It won't bite on my skin."

Dante growled towards her while putting both of his twin guns beside him.

"Oh yeah? What do I have to _use_ against you to shut your _large_ mouth?"

Kèrrigan shook with her head, she was letting her hands behind and she rested on one foot. Her eyes where closed, and the chilly air felt blowing with a cold breeze, tickling on her pale skin.

"Why should I tell you that? Its better if you can find it out!" She responded with a sigh.

Dante opened his mouth to talk, but he went lost from all the thinking that had appeared in his thoughts. Then, he smacked his head with _**Ivory**_; while immediately fell back into the world.

_So, she wants me to guess eh? How stupid! Well…_

"Let's see… you can't be a vampire since you _don't_ burn in the sun, you can't be a demon since you can't shape form into one either… hmmm let's see, do I miss something else?"

He pointed a finger towards the girl, while letting his other hand place the silver twin gun _**Ebony**_ back to its holster. The frosty eyes of his took a spin when Kèrrigan started to show him the finger for the second time. That's just _too_ immature of a 16 year old teenager.

"Ha! Idiot, you forgot something very important."

She grumbled while looking at the young Devil Hunter with her brown eyes, and she scratched her head for a second. As she placed both of her arms in cross, a tiny, growling sound came out from her stomach. Her face made a grimace when she saw a food store from the area where she had placed herself.

_I think I want to buy a lollipop ice cream, or maybe tea cakes? Geeze… my stomach is yelling of emptiness…_

Kèrrigan pinched herself in the leg so that she wouldn't be distracted by the though of food. She was dealing with professional Demon Hunter here, so she couldn't afford to let down her guard. Especially if you had stolen something important from a person who r_eally_ wanted it back.

"What's that then?" Dante answered back, trying to think out an idea on how to bring down this demon as fast as he could._ And_ he was still wondering about what the heck she was talking about.

There where a lot of demonical things and species in the world, so did she wanted him to say _every single_ one of them? That would have taking all day, including weeks.

"I'll give you a little hint, but then I'm off to go. I'll come back later, so don't let down your guard or I'll get my chance to get back my jewel. Got it?"

Dante spat on the ground. Who the hell did she think she was, acting like she could interrupt everything? Not only that arrogant bastard ruin Dante's day by stealing a extremely special item from him, but she made him _destroy _his own windows! And they _cost_ large sums of money to repair!

Taking a deep breath, Kèrrigan formed her hands upon her mouth's open area. She released a deep, long howl that came out from her throat, sounding like a lone creature that had lost its family. Then, she did some hand signs that surely looked like Ninja style; her body disappeared in a pile of smoke with a waving hand. The devil hunter gritted with his teethes.

"She howled right? What the hell, many things can howl like that! Unless if she's a…"

"Hell, she's a werewolf! And werewolf's weakness is… darn, I can't remember it. Where's Vergy when he's needed the most?! HE knows stuff like this. Tsk... Guess it can't be helped."

Dante clenched with his fist and decided to turn around to get back at the office. All he needed to do now, until the girl would come and show herself again, was to start reading books about '_Werewolves_.' And that didn't sound exciting to look forward too.

_Wish that Vergy could've bough himself a cell phone after coming back again. That would've been the easiest way to get to him when he's not around. _


End file.
